


Demita - Exploits

by Drinia



Series: Demita [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Gay Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinia/pseuds/Drinia
Summary: A collection of sexy shorts involving two original FFXIV characters, Yarita Tetsuro - Xeala Au'ra- and Demetria Shinra, a Miqote [both Jenova server].Not in chronological order of roleplay events.





	1. Spiritbond

**Author's Note:**

> Things I have headcanon for about the Au'ra race in FFXIV:  
> \- Their horns vibrate when they get excited. It's less of a physical vibration and more of a vibration through the air around them  
> \- They have naturally warm bodies because of the dragon blood in them  
> \- Some very few experience what they call a 'spiritbond', a natural deep connection to another that signals that they are meant for each other (if you're familiar with Omegaverse fics, this is essentially the Au'ra version of 'mates')  
> \- The scales on their body are actually quite soft unless they will them to harden, making it less likely for them to hurt someone unintentionally.
> 
> For visuals of the characters mentioned herein: https://demita-ffxiv.tumblr.com/

Shivers ran through Deme as Yarita’s hands raked down his back. They stopped to rest on his hips before pulling him forward, their erect cocks finally touching. He gasped, the stimulation almost pushing him over the edge.

Deme moved to reach down and stroke himself but Yarita caught his hands, “Not yet.” His low voice almost as piercing as his eyes were. The blue-white ringlets studied his face as he blushed harder.

His hips rocked back and forth, trying to get some kind, any kind of movement to relieve him.

Yarita smirked, “Oh? Desperate little kitty aren't we?” One of his hands grabbed a fistful of Deme’s hair and pulled, exposing the developing bruises. Deme let out a small whimper at the sudden pain but didn't say anything. Yarita smiled again before once again attacking Deme's sensitive neck.

With one hand free, Deme began stoking the both of them. He was afraid Yarita would chastise him again but he didn't this time. He awkwardly moved his non dominant hand, trying to time his thrusts and strokes desperately. Yarita let him find a rhythm that seemed to suit him but didn't let go of his other hand just yet. He enjoyed watching the blonde Miqo’te be desperate for contact.

“Yarita...please,” Deme whimpered.

The Au’ra covered the both of them with his own hand, adding to the friction between them. His dominant hand doing most of the work for the both of them.

Yarita’s hand stopped for a second as he pulled Deme into a strong kiss. Breath and tongues clashed as precum continued to leak from the both of them. A low vibration in Yarita’s horns told Deme that he was getting close. He stroked one of Yarita’s front horns, a surprising weak spot for someone who looked menacing at a first glance. A groan escaped the dark skinned dragon as Deme’s hand stroked both his horn and his cock in unison. The humming got louder.

“No fair,” Yarita managed to whisper past the kiss. He grabbed Deme’s tail in revenge and began to lightly pull on it in time with his strokes.

“Damn,” was all Deme could gasp as the stimulation from both broke him. With heavy breathes filling the air and their foreheads touching, Deme let out a broken gasp as he came into Yarita’s hand. Seeing his partners face in ecstasy was all it took for Yarita to follow suit and release into Deme’s hand.

The two sat still, panting in the otherwise silent room. Deme reached up and kissed Yarita's forehead, a reassurance that he was okay. The low hum from Yarita's horns died as he nuzzled Deme's cheek. The warm and smooth dragon scales felt so comfortable on his skin. For someone covered in scales he acted oddly like a dog at times.

A knock at the door made Deme's ears stand almost straight up. A female voice came from the other side of the wooden door.

“Yarita? Are you in? I thought we were going to take a trip to the beach today.”

Yarita looked at Deme, his eyes full of mischief. In a split second he knew what was about to happen but before he could react...

“Come in!” Yarita yelled over his shoulder towards the door. It opened to reveal a smaller purple haired Miqo’te. Tess.

“Are you ready ye— Oh Hydaelyn’s grace!” She yelled, covering her eyes and shutting the door quicker than she had opened it.

Before Yarita knew what was happening, the side of his face stung. The area around his scales burned, slapped by Deme.

“What in the Twelve were you thinking?!” Deme stared at Yarita in shock.

“I was thinking that I'd love to see Tess’ face see us like this.” he rubbed his cheek slightly wondering if that hurt Deme's hand more than his face.

Deme muttered something under his breath. Semi translucent strands sprang from his fingers and wove themselves around Yarita, pulling him to the head of the bed. Yarita’s head whipped around wildly as he struggled against the deceptively strong strands.

“There,” Deme smiled slyly as his partner’s hands and legs were spread before him.

“What the—. Where did you learn this?” Yarita marvelled. His partner never ceased to amaze him.

“I picked it up from an enemy I was fighting while you were out with Tess the other day.” Deme’s tail swayed playfully behind him. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t planning on using it quite like this.” With another flick of his wrist, the door on the other side of the room locked, ensuring privacy this time.

Suddenly Yarita was very aware of his position on the bed. His face flushed, as much as it could through his darker complexion. He moved to cover himself with his tail but it was no use. Deme tisked his tongue and the strands bound his tail to his thigh. Yarita’s muscles flexed and strained against the threads but they held fast. After a minute or so he gave up with an exasperated sigh.

“So,” he turned to the still naked Deme who was watching him intently. He was sitting back, cross-legged, a smirk pasted on his face. “What are you going to do with me?”

Deme slowly crawled forward, hovering over Yarita, not touching him. His breath hot on Yarita’s face and his blonde hair brushing the sides of his cheeks. He leaned down to whisper in Yarita’s ear, “absolutely nothing.” Deme leaned in for a kiss. Instinctively Yarita opened his mouth in anticipation. In hindsight a bad idea. The strands quickly made their way around Yarita’s head and into his mouth, silencing him. He struggled instinctively against the surprise, Deme mockingly kissing him before jumping back.

Deme watched him intently, his gaze burning with lust and curiosity. Just how far could he push the black scaled Au’ra. Yarita attempted to avert his gaze, Deme’s eyes being more powerful than he thought they could be. They always had a bit of a lustful glint in them but this time it was different.

He attempted to look away but new strings attached themselves to his horns, holding his head still, propped up against the headboard. _Damn,_ he thought. This was already embarrassing without his head being controlled. He wasn't used to being helpless like this which played right into Deme’s hands. He wanted to break him, make Yarita the one to beg for once.

Deme’s tail continued to sway back and forth. _He's enjoying this..._ Yaritas realized. He shrugged internally, he had no choice but to play along now. Besides, he was curious too.

“How does it feel?” Deme asked, still inches from his face. He smiled, knowing that Yaritas couldn't answer. He backed away slowly, being careful not to touch him. Yarita followed his eyes, watching carefully.

The blonde sat back, sighing, “We didn't get to clean up before you invited Tess in.” He trailed off, touching the mostly dried cum on his stomach, magicking himself clean in an instant. His ears lowered into a mocking pout, “I wanted to go all the way.” Yarita watched as Deme began running his hands up and down his own body. His slim fingers running through his light hair, tracing his lithe but muscular arms and chest. He made his way down, painfully slow, being sure to give Yarita a good show in the process. He avoided all his sensitive areas on purpose, wanting to draw out the sensations.

Yarita didn't think any more blood could rush to his head. He was wrong. Watching his partner on display and being unable to do anything about it was painful. He felt himself getting hard again just at the thought that he should be the one touching Deme. He almost laughed, he was getting jealous of himself now?

Deme spread his legs, revealing himself completely. He teased himself, not allowing Yarita nor himself the satisfaction of touch. He wanted them both to suffer just a little more. Deme sucked on his fingers suggestively, massaging his balls at the same time. He couldn't get enough of Yarita’s face. He could see a primal need slowly rising up in him but he was unable to do anything about it. It would only get worse from here Deme thought as he shifted slightly. He propped himself onto the footboard of the bed, facing Yarita, mimicking his locked position.

He reached between his legs, painfully slow and began teasing his entrance with his slick fingers. His other hand began working on his cock again. Between Yarita’s intense gaze and the teasing he was already half-hard and it didn't take long before he was dripping with precum again. One finger inside. It wasn't enough but he didn't want to hurt himself just because he was being greedy. He played with the edges, loosening the muscle and relaxing enough to get another inside. A gasp escaped him as he added the second finger the pressure alone arousing him more.

Yarita grunted and tried to grind himself on something but the restraints held him tight. He said something against the gag, knowing Deme wouldn't be able to understand him right away.

Deme looked at him through half lidded eyes questioningly, “What was that?” The gag disappeared.

Yarita caught his breath that he didn't know he was holding and tried again, “Dammit Deme, get over here.” He almost snarled the words, making it sound more like a command than a plea.

“How about,” Deme stopped “I do what I want to do,” he said, contradicting himself as he crawled towards Yarita. His hands ran up his partner’s thighs, still slightly straining against the threads. In one swift movement, Deme’s hand wrapped around the base of Yarita’s cock. He gasped at the sudden contact he had been denied, he almost came but couldn't because of the pressure. He forced himself to calm down, he hadn't pre-ejaculated since their first night together and didn't want to now.

Deme smiled, knowing he had gotten Yarita dangerously close. But, he couldn't have him cumming right away, that wouldn't be any fun. He decided against playing around much more, he would save that for another time and crawled into Yarita’s lap.

He released the restraints on Yarita’s horns before drawing him into a needy kiss. Their breathes ragged from the lack of contact, their tongues moving faster with each movement the other made. Deme rubbed himself all over Yarita, feeling his muscular chest rise and fall beneath him. Knowing he wouldn't have much more time before Yarita broke, he began to rub his ass against Yaritas throbbing cock.

“Deme…” Yarita groaned, a threatening tone seeping into his voice again.

“Yes?” Deme purred, not wanting to give up his place of power just yet.

“Gods...I want…”

“Hmmm?” Deme mockingly leant in.

Yarita knew this could go on and despite how embarrassing it would be to beg for it, Deme was the only one who would know, who could see him now. He decided to succumb and let Deme have what he wanted.

“I want to be inside you,” his voice growled. It was less of a request and more of a command. He tried to thrust upwards as if to stress his point but the bonds held him fast.  

Deme, satisfied with the answer, kissed him as he lowered himself onto Yarita’s aching cock. They both groaned in satisfaction as they finally connected. Deme sighed as he took Yarita all the way in. He broke the kiss to start moving on his own, slow at first but he began to move faster, his muscles loosening with each movement. Yarita’s abs strained against the strands, desperately trying to thrust in time with Deme.

“Demetria Shinra,” Yarita’s strained voice rumbled, “if you don’t untie me...hngh...by the Twelve I will break them and then you...hmmm...and I’d rather not do that.” He stared at into Deme’s eyes, wondering what kind of reaction that would bring.

Deme paused for a moment. He stared back at Yarita and kissed him quickly. “That’s Demetria Tetsuro to you,” he snapped his fingers and the strands disappeared.

A slightly stunned Yarita sat for another moment before reaching up and cupping Deme’s face in his hands and kissing him back. They lost themselves in the moment, Yarita’s hands moving all over Deme’s body after being bound for so long. They traced his face, chest, then his hands, legs, hips and finally came to rest on his ass. Yarita thrust upwards, eliciting a short gasp from Deme.

Yarita thrust again, finally gaining a rhythm he could control. Deme’s hands ran through his hair, and his chest. One came to rest on his horns like before. He snatched the hand with lightning precision and stopped to look at Deme once more. “I don’t think so,” he smiled before pushing Deme onto his back, not skipping a beat as he grabbed Deme’s other hand and held them over his head. Finally, he was the one back in control.

Lust and pleasure took over Deme’s senses as Yarita thrust into him. His own cock continued to drip with precum, slicking his stomach and Yarita’s hand.

Their breathing became more ragged, Yarita’s horns once again began to hum, the vibrations travelling down Deme’s spine, elevating the sensations of the thrusts. Deme’s back arched as he could feel himself  getting close to orgasm.

“Yari...ta,” he whispered, looking at Yarita through his long blonde bangs.

Yarita didn’t say anything back but continued to look into Deme’s eyes.

“I’m...ahhh!” Deme cried as he came.

    Deme’s insides clenched around Yarita as he came, pushing the Au’ra over the edge as well. His cock pulsed inside of Deme as he came, waves of pleasure washing over him. He collapsed next to Deme being careful not to impale him on his horns or crush him.

Their heavy breaths were once again the only sounds in the room. As their breathing calmed, Demetria looked over at Yarita. He was laying on his back, like he usually did, his horns got in the way of him rolling onto his side. His eyes were closed _probably about to slip into a coma_ Deme thought. He climbed up onto Yarita’s torso, resting his head on his chest.

“We should go get cleaned up.” Deme said, tracing the outline of Yarita’s scales with his fingers.

“Five more minutes.” Yarita mumbled, barely opening his eyes to look at Deme.

Deme slapped his arm half-heartedly, “No, now, then we can sleep.”

Yarita considered arguing but sighed and sat up, helping Deme off the bed and over to the bathroom.

They cleaned themselves up, trying hard not to go just one more round in the shower before bed but Deme was too tired to stand after they came out of the shower. Yarita brought out the spare sheets from the trunk at the foot of the bed and they climbed in. The already low light of the room didn’t bother them as they sat in almost complete darkness.

Deme curled up to Yarita, hugging his large torso as he rested his head on the cool scales. They looked hard but they were as soft and smooth as Yarita’s tanned skin.

The both of them fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about each other as they slept away their worries about what Tess might think about them now.

 

— The next morning —

 

The morning rays crept into Yarita's dark room. He didn't like the light much. It was manageable but after a while it hurt his eyes since they were more accustomed to the night and darker places. He blamed it on his odd umbral rings but he couldn't be sure. Deme often made fun of the fact that he didn't like the sun, yet he was more tan than he could ever get.

Yarita opened his eyes slowly, letting his retina's adjust to the growing light. He looked down at Deme, his head resting on his chest. His breathing slow and rhythmic. His heart welled at the sight of Deme, his love for this Mi'quote seemingly had no bounds. It hadn't been very long since they had been together but he cherished every moment. Everything Deme did and said was breathtaking. Deme's voice was the music to his life, his smile, Yarita's guiding light.

When he had saw Deme for the first time his breath stopped and a chill had run down his spine.The world had stopped around him. He had always been told that when you meet your spiritbond soul that you would know. Your spiritbond would be the person that you would spend your life together. Finding your spiritbond was a rare thing. It transcends race and sex. The Au'ra have said that the reason for this is because of the two spirits being lovers in a past life and separated when being reborn. Deme had been his. He hadn't known he was searching for him until he met Deme.

Yarita's mind rewound. He had loved before this. Another Mi'quote male. He had thought that he had found his spiritbond then. The memories that they had shared were sweet and were far from bitter. One day after being bound to each other for a long time, his partner had said that he would leave. He loved another. He had apologized to Yarita again and again, tears streaming down his face at the thought that he had hurt a dear friend. Yarita had accepted the apology and didn't say a word before they had teleported off. That was the last Yarita had seen of him. He had never felt any sort of anger about it. When he had reflected on it it was just because he hadn't been the one. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Since meeting Deme he had barely thought about the past. He could only think about the future, his and Deme's future. He regretted forgetting about his first beloved, but only for a moment. _I'm better off now_ he thought in the silence of the early morning. He stroked Deme's golden hair, being careful not to wake him immediately.

Deme eventually stirred, not stopping Yarita from petting his head as he hugged the Au'ra closer, “G'morning.” he whispered through a cracked voice.

“Morning.” Yarita replied.

They let the silence continue. Birds outside the windows waking and singing their morning praises.

“Yarita?”

“Hmm?”

“I don't want to get up,” Deme said, turning his head up to look at Yarita's face, “I want to stay like this forever.”

Deme's response shouldn't have surprised him. What did surprise him was that he felt the same way. He didn't want to leave Deme's side.

“Then,” he thought for a moment, “let's wait until Tess comes knocking on the door again.”

Deme playfully hit his chest.

“Oof, I meant for breakfast!” Yarita protested.

“Oh,” Deme said, once again nestling his head on Yarita's shoulder.

They both stayed in bed for the rest of the morning, resting and talking until Tess came knocking on the door to get them for breakfast.

  



	2. Sexy Samurai Yarita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarita tries on some Eastern clothes which Deme would rather see on the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I have headcanon for about the Au'ra race in FFXIV:  
> \- Their horns vibrate when they get excited. It's less of a physical vibration and more of a vibration through the air around them  
> \- They have naturally warm bodies because of the dragon blood in them  
> \- Some very few experience what they call a 'spiritbond', a natural deep connection to another that signals that they are meant for each other (if you're familiar with Omegaverse fics, this is essentially the Au'ra version of 'mates')  
> \- The scales on their body are actually quite soft unless they will them to harden, making it less likely for them to hurt someone unintentionally.
> 
> For visuals of the characters mentioned herein: https://demita-ffxiv.tumblr.com/

Yarita looked at himself in the mirror. The dim light of his room made it look like he was a shadow in the black outfit but he could see perfectly. His waistline was even more accentuated, if that was even possible by the tight metal obi of the heavy fabric. It was odd, wearing something from his supposed homeland even though he hadn’t grown up there. 

A voice came from outside his room, “we’re waiting!” Demetria’s voice came muffled through the wooden barrier. Yarita sighed.  _ Here goes nothing. _

__ He exited the room, the long sword hanging by his side. “How do I look?” he said, turning around slightly, testing the movement as he twisted.

Tess and Demetria stared for a minute, making Yarita blush with embarrassment.  _ I bet it looks weird. _ He thought to himself. 

The shorter Mi’quote made the first move, clapping Demetria on the shoulder, snapping him out of the trace he had been in. “It looks amazing on you! It really suits you!” she said enthusiastically clapping as Yarita did a full turn.

Demetria cleared his throat, “indeed. It looks quite stunning on you. I knew it would though, you look good in everything.” He moved closer to Yarita, straightening the parts that he hadn’t tucked in quite right. “Shall we?”

“Come on! I think I hear the fireworks starting already!” Tess sprinted to the door, her cheeks slightly red with embarrassment for the two lovers.

Yarita reached down, kissing Demetria on the forehead, “you look good in everything too.” 

Demetria’s ears sagged slightly in embarrassment, “hush you. C’mon, we’ll miss everything.”

Colors filled the sky as hundreds of fireworks danced across it. Yarita and Demetria reached the top of their house where a few of the guild members had already began to gather. They sat down next to Tess, her tail wagging in excitement. A flask was handed to her by another guild member and she took a hearty drink before passing it over to Demetria. Yarita refused the drink until Demetria insisted. He only had a little, out of the respect of the social aspect of things. The fireworks continued, flowers, dragons and various mascots all exploded and faded in the night sky. Yarita’s hand found Demetria’s and they watched the show in silence. The show ended with a literal and figurative ‘bang’ as the sky lit up with various effects, leaving magical flowers floating through the air before disappearing.

The rest of the members disbanded, either ready to carry on their adventures or went to retire inside the guild house. As the fireworks ended, Demetria kissed Yarita’s hand shyly, taking Yarita by surprise. 

“Let’s go,” he whispered huskily close to Yarita’s ear. 

_ He must have had more to drink than I thought _ Yarita mused. 

The two excused themselves, saying they were tired and were going to go to bed. Most of the remaining guild members knew better but didn’t say anything. Demetria almost dragged Yarita along, entering the house and throwing open Yarita’s door recklessly.

Yarita barely closed the door behind them before Demetria’s mouth closed over his in a deep kiss. He pulled the tall Au’ra down, running his hands through his silver hair. Yarita broke the kiss, “you drank more than I thought.”

“Not really,” Demetria shrugged, “I just wanted to get you out of this.” his hands roamed over Yarita’s slim waist and hips.

“I thought you liked how I looked in it.”

“I do,” Demetria smiled, “a little too much. Now, I want to mess you up in it. A disheveled Hingan garb is so sexy.”

“Hmmm, then show me.” Yarita brought him into another kiss. He picked up Demetria without breaking the kiss and sat down on a nearby chair. With Demetria straddling him, the height difference they had wasn’t an issue anymore and Demetria started to take advantage of it. 

His hands began to pull away the already deep V on Yarita’s chest, exposing more skin and scales. His hips swayed as he rubbed himself against the growing bulge in Yarita’s pants. He unhooked the metal obi keeping the two pieces together and threw it to the side. Yarita worked on kissing Demetria’s neck, making small marks as he went, his own hands reaching Demetria’s ass. He pulled him closer, thrusting and grabbing in time with Demetria’s desperate thrusts. 

Demetria reached down, his hand finding the slit in the side of Yarita’s pants. He gripped Yarita’s cock, kissing him again. 

Yarita groaned at the contact, “damn,” he said through the kiss. “I love you so much.” 

Demetria smiled, “me or my hand?”

“Mmmm, both,” Yarita chuckled.

Demetria stood up, leaving Yarita on the chair. He eyed up his partner, the black cloth pulled down his shoulders, exposing Yarita’s heaving chest. His pants were loose, a wet patch forming where his hard member was pressing against the fabric. A bit of red was creeping into his cheeks from being watched. 

“Good view?” Yarita said, putting a hand behind his head and one down his pants, posing mockingly. 

“Yes, actually.” Demetria mused as he began to strip down to his briefs, maybe a little too fast. But, he was a bit tipsy and Yarita wasn’t making things easier. He crawled back onto Yarita’s lap, rubbing his chest up against the smooth scaled body beneath him. He took one of Yarita’s hands and guided it back down to his hips as he resumed his grinding.

Yarita’s hands quickly pulled off Demetria’s underwear exposing him completely. One hand began to stroke him in times with his own thrusts upwards. Yarita’s other hand reached around and then stopped. He looked at Demetria in surprise.

“Were you,” he paused, amused and flattered at the same time, “wearing this the entire night?”

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to contain myself.” he purred, reaching around and slowly inched the the plug out. Yarita responded by pulling down his own pants, revealing himself with the tucked top, falling away to expose his chest completely. 

Demetria hastily positioned himself over Yarita, tired of waiting any longer for his release. A satisfied sigh escaped him as Yarita’s cock entered and filled him up.  _ Finally _ . His own cock twitched as he took Yarita up to the hilt. “...it’s so deep,” he sighed, knowing that words turned Yarita on more.

“Seven hells Deme,” Yarita cursed, pulling him up slightly before thrusting slowly inside of him, “you drive me crazy.”

Demetria reached up and bit a piece of exposed flesh on Yarita’s neck, “I know.” He smiled deviously as he began lifting and lowering himself up and down on Yarita’s cock, more forcefully than Yarita’s gentle thrusts. His hands on Yarita’s shoulders helped steady himself as he propped himself up on his knees. Demetria groaned and gasped in response to the movement, his own cock dripping with precum. 

Yarita groaned as well, thrusting to meet Demetria’s movements allowing for a deeper sensation than Demetria had originally thought. The air around them buzzed as Yarita’s horns sent out a low vibration that ran down Demetria’s spine. Demetria’s breath started to become more ragged and his ‘mm’s started to get louder with each thrust. Yarita had unconsciously opened his own legs, consequently pushing Demetria’s farther and farther apart. His hands gently pulled on Demetria’s ass, spreading it wider. 

The combination of being pounded deeply by his lover and Yarita’s frequent kisses on his neck and chin was becoming unbearable. “Yarita...nngh...I’m...ahh,” he didn’t have to finish his sentence. He was so close. He brought one hand to his own cock.

Yarita stopped moving and grabbed his hand. His other hand held onto Demetria’s thigh stopping his movement temporarily. 

“Wha—” Demetria’s legs shook, his cock red and waiting or release. “What the hell?” 

“I want to see you come with just me, no touching allowed.” Yarita said quietly. It was taking all of his strength not to keep pushing into Demetria. 

“Sure sure, whatever, just move already dammit.” Demetria replied, putting his hand back onto Yarita’s broad shoulder. 

Yarita smiled and resumed thrusting as he took Demetria’s lips into a deep kiss. It didn’t take long before they were begging each other for release. 

“Deme...I’m gonna come…” Yarita said, his breathing ragged.

“Me...too,” was all Demetria managed to say. 

With one final push deep inside Demetria, Yarita came inside, twitching against the warm walls. Demetria tensed as he too came all over Yarita’s stomach with a strangled cry. Demetria fell forward, leaning on Yarita’s heaving chest. Yarita sank back into the chair, exhausted as well. 

After a few minutes Yarita spoke up, “bed?”

“Sleep sounds good.” Demetria replied, unwilling to move. However, didn’t like the feeling of being dirty before going to bed.

“Clean and then bed?” Yarita read his mind.

“Mmmm, yes please.” 

“Hold onto me,” Yarita said before standing up, holding Demetria bridal style to the bathroom. Demetria held his neck, kissing his cheek and jaw as they moved. 

Yarita thought about drawing a bath for the both of them but Demetria would probably fall asleep and he didn’t want to have to carry Demetria around more than he had to. He was tired too after all. They wiped themselves down with wet towels, enough to be comfortable and collapsed onto their bed. The Hingan garb laid in pieces all over the floor.  _ Guess I should wear that more often _ Yarita thought before falling into a hot dream about Demetria stripping. 


	3. All Saint's Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a very nice costume you have on there...let me take it off of you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I have headcanon for about the Au'ra race in FFXIV:  
>  \- Their horns vibrate when they get excited. It's less of a physical vibration and more of a vibration through the air around them  
>  \- They have naturally warm bodies because of the dragon blood in them  
>  \- Some very few experience what they call a 'spiritbond', a natural deep connection to another that signals that they are meant for each other (if you're familiar with Omegaverse fics, this is essentially the Au'ra version of 'mates')  
>  \- The scales on their body are actually quite soft unless they will them to harden, making it less likely for them to hurt someone unintentionally.
> 
> For visuals of the characters mentioned herein: https://demita-ffxiv.tumblr.com/

The warm blue light of the aetheryte faded around Yarita as the teleportation completed. Pumpkin lanterns and decorations lined the streets of the residential district as well, mimicking the streets of Limsa. He sighed. He was never one for All Saints’ Wake. Growing up away from the major cities had left him with somewhat of a gap in knowledge about such celebrations. Yarita approached the house, decorated with it’s usual apparel but the odd pumpkin and magicked bat had made its way to the front.  _ Deme’s doing no doubt,  _ he thought as the door swung open. 

His body relaxed instantly as he stepped into the dwelling. Home at last. His travels this time had taken him far this time and he had missed this. The warmth that radiated from the hearth. The smell of cinnamon mixed with pine. The funny baubles that Deme, Yarita and Tess had collected along the way. All of it. 

The sound of rushed footsteps came from the basement. He had barely stepped in the door and Tess already had him in a hug. “Welcome back!” her tail wagged enthusiastically. 

Yarita chuckled. “Thanks,” he paused as he took a better look at Tess. “What are you wearing?” He could see what she was wearing but couldn’t make sense of it. It looked like Deme’s moogle outfit. No. It  _ was _ Deme’s moogle outfit.

“I’m a moogle!” she replied, doing a spin happily. “We’re trying on All Saints’ Wake costumes!”

“‘We’?” Yarita looked past Tess to see Demetria standing in the doorway to the basement. He wore a green hat and tunic, a dulled blade on his hip. Though, it didn’t matter what Deme was wearing, it was still Deme. His Deme. Yarita’s face softened and he held out his hand. 

Demetria crossed the room in an instant. He took Yarita’s hand gently and let the tall Au’ra plant a kiss on his forehead before hugging him tightly. 

“Missed you,” Yarita’s voice rang in his ear.

“Missed you more,” Deme replied, pulling back. 

“As I was saying,” Tess cut in, slightly uncomfortable with the lovey-dovey atmosphere, “we were trying on costumes. Deme said he would lend me this one. What do you think?”

“I think it’s cute,” Deme said, looking to Yarita for his opinion. 

“Agreed. Looks comfy too,” Yarita reached out to touch the soft pom pom on the top of the head. “Who are you supposed to be?” Yarita looked to Deme.

“A hero from another land,” Deme struck a pose with both hands on his hips.

A laugh escaped Yarita. “I see.”

“What about you Yarita? What are you gonna be?” Tess sat on the small couch, testing the movement of the costume.

“Me? Well, I haven’t given it any thought. I didn’t really get the chance to do all this when I was younger and I didn’t really care for it as I got older,” Yarita shrugged. 

“Ehhh? That’s no fun.”

“Come with me. I’ll find you a costume,” Deme pulled on his hand, leading him to their room.

Yarita started to take off his armor and unpack, placing his spear in the corner. It felt so good to get rid of the weight and not have to worry about being attacked. As he put away his things Deme rummaged through his chest at the foot of the bed. He frowned as he seemed to be having a hard time finding something that would fit Yarita. Yarita closed his eyes and sank down into one of the chairs in the room, revelling in how light his body was. There was a soft ‘click’ as the lock on the door turned. 

“Deme,” Yarita didn’t open his eyes.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” Yarita’s voice mimicked his mother when she suspected Yarita and Chimaya were getting into mischief. 

“Getting changed into another costume option for All Saints’ Wake. Don’t open your eyes.” 

Yarita half-nodded. The rustle of clothing made him anxious to see what Deme had up his sleeve. It was probably something scandalous. Otherwise he wouldn’t have locked the door. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” came Deme’s voice, nearer than before.

Yarita opened his eyes and Deme’s light skin came into view. He was barely wearing anything. He wore a black tube top around his chest that had a hole shaped like a cat. The black bikini bottom with ties on the side barely covered him. Black fingerless gloves, long dark horns and long black boots rounded out the rest of the ‘costume’.

“Wha—, mmm, wow. That’s...something,” Yarita stumbled over his words as his eyes roamed.

“Like it?” Deme turned around to reveal another cat shaped window, showing off his ass.

“Of course I do,” Yarita stood up. “But, what are you supposed to be?”

“An incubus.” Deme smiled. He grabbed the collar of Yarita’s shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. 

“Mmmm,” Yarita groaned into the kiss. “Yeah, I see it now.”

“As for your costume. How about my obedient slave boy?” Deme produced a black leather collar from behind him.

“As long as I don’t have to go out in public.”

“Hmmm, I’ll be the judge of that.” Yarita’s hands moved to Deme’s chest, thumbing his nipples until they pushed against the thin fabric.

“Do I have to tie you up again?” Deme’s breath started to quicken.

Yarita took the collar and put it on. “That’s up to you.” He smiled as he saw Deme blush. 

“Well then,” Deme stood back and flicked his wrist. White tendrils shot down from the ceiling, coiling around Yarita’s wrists. Yarita struggled out of instinct. He quickly calmed himself, trusting Deme even with his hands restrained over his head. 

“You just like seeing me tied up. Admit it.” 

“I love seeing you tied up. Not like I couldn’t take you if you weren’t though.” 

“Uh huh,” Yarita said, unconvinced but not willing to deny it either. He had seen Deme fight, it would be close if they both went all out. 

Deme held out his hand, one of his daggers appeared out of thin air.  _ Show off _ Yarita smiled. 

Yarita realized what Deme was about to do with that dagger. “Deme, if you cut this shirt…”

“You’ll what?” Deme held the dagger close to Yarita’s neck.

“You better buy me a new one is all.” Yarita moved himself away from the knife slightly. It was hard to move far though. 

Deme nodded, lightly dragging the tip of the dagger down Yarita’s skin. A small bead of blood followed the blade. It was sharp. Very sharp. Yarita knew Deme liked to take care of his blades but this was on another level of ‘care’. The thin cotton undershirt Yarita wore was no match for the edge of the blade. Deme cut down the middle of Yarita’s chest and abdomen with ease. Yarita made no sound as the dagger cut the skin around his scales slightly in the process. He was used to much more pain. Besides, it wasn’t anything a potion could fix later. 

The dagger in Deme’s hand disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Deme moved forward, pulling Yarita’s hips flush with his own. His hands reached past the cut fabric and roamed over Yarita’s bare chest. Deme had already memorized every curve of Yarita. But he couldn’t get enough of him. Besides, he had been gone for a long time. Deme licked the wound he had made, drawing out a small grunt from Yarita. 

“Ouch,” Yarita said whispered mockingly. 

“Don’t make me take out the whip.” Demetria ground against Yarita harder, his cock starting to strain against the small bikini he wore. Yarita was getting hard too. The want to touch Deme on his own but being unable to was one of his weaknesses. 

“Nnnn,” Yarita wrapped his leg around Deme’s slightly and thrust back, “you have a whip?” 

“It’s a part of the costume.”

“I thought you had one just laying around for fun.” Yarita smiled.

“Ha ha. But you aren’t completely wrong.” 

“I don’t think you’ll need it. I’m willing to behave myself,” Yarita smiled, “this time.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Deme’s hands wrapped around Yarita, resting on his ass. He pulled himself closer to Yarita while massaging the muscle.

“From this angle it almost looks like you have cleavage.” Yarita mused, trying to avoid the obvious teasing from Deme. 

“Don’t tell Tess but I’m coming for her position as ‘most busty’ in the Free Company,” Deme joked. He slipped a hand underneath Yarita’s trousers, touching him directly. 

A satisfied ‘mmm’ escaped Yarita at the contact. “She can be ‘most busty’ as long as you can be ‘most sexy’,” Yarita’s voice lowered as he rolled his body into Deme’s again.

“We both already know I am.” Deme reached up and kissed Yarita. The kiss started slow but quickly became a sign for how much they needed this. Their breaths mixed and tongues overlapped each other until they forgot how to breathe. Deme reached farther. His hands slowly pulling Yarita’s slacks off. 

Deme broke the kiss. “No underwear?” he said, reaching around to fondle Yarita’s cock beneath the fabric. 

“Easier to move without it in battle,” Yarita shrugged as much as the restraints would let him. 

“For ‘battle’ huh.”

“Helps in the art of seducing my husband as well.”

“That it does. Though, you don’t need to do much to seduce me.”

“Mmmm yeah, stroke my ego more,” Yarita said jokingly. 

“Don’t test me babe,” Deme grabbed Yarita’s balls firmly, “not when I have you by the balls.”

“Noted.” Yarita leaned down for another kiss, which Deme accepted willingly. He kept grinding against Yarita’s leg while he ran his fingers around Yarita’s cock. Up the shaft, around the head, and back down to the balls. He refused to do more than trace his fingers lightly which prompted Yarita to growl and thrust forward more. He wanted more. Deme’s hand finally wrapped around Yarita’s hard cock. A moan from Yarita made Deme want him more. 

A knock rapped on the door to the room. “You both have five minutes to wrap things up and then we’re going to get candy from the neighbours,” Tess’ slightly exasperated voice came from the other side. “You’re lucky I know better than to open this door right now so hurry up!” she gave the door one last hit before walking away from the door. 

“And you’re lucky I locked it!” Deme half-heartedly called out through the door.

“Hells, just when things were about to get good.” Yarita sighed. Deme drew back the tendrils of magic restraining Yarita. “Continue this later tonight? Maybe when Tess is asleep?”

“You’re making it sound like we’re Tess’ parents.”

“Aren’t we basically her parents?” Yarita pulled some black pants on.

“I mean…I suppose?” Deme began pulling on his ‘hero’ outfit again.

“What happened to her parents anyways, are they still alive?”

Deme shrugged, “I think so? I haven’t really asked and she doesn’t seem to like talking about them that much.”

“A conversation for another time, we only have four and a half minutes left to get ready,” Yarita teased.

“What is your costume anyways? I thought you didn’t have one,” Deme unconsciously cocked his head to the side.

_ Dammit Deme. Stop being so cute all the damn time.  _ Yarita pulled a long dark cape over his left shoulder. It had a yellow mark on it that looked a bit familiar. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled on a bull-shaped helmet.

“Really?” Deme said, finally realizing who it was. 

“Really.” Yarita said, posing heroically.

Deme shook his head and chuckled. “Let’s just go already.”

“You got it, boss.” Yarita saluted before following Deme out the door for an evening of drinking and candy. 

 


End file.
